


A Prime's Endurance

by KaidaShade



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon!Megatron, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Huge Dick, Human!Optimus - Freeform, M/M, Religious Content, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, it came to me in a dream, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: The role of the Prime was one of servitude, and any prospective Prime must prove himself willing to endure whatever is necessary for the good of his people.  Orion Pax is in line to be the next Prime and he has some big dreams, but first he must pass a test from an emissary of Primus.





	A Prime's Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> So this was in my head when I woke up the other day, so I just decided to run with it. Enjoy some filth.

“Comfortable, Orion?”   
“As comfortable as possible.” Orion flexed his fingers, testing the soft leather cuffs that the smiling priest had just fastened around his wrists. ‘Comfortable’ was certainly a relative term; he was a mere librarian, accustomed to being somewhat shy and retiring, and under no circumstances would he ever have imagined that he would find himself bound and naked within the temple of Primus. As far as venues for such things went, this soaring room with its stained glass windows and pale, engraved columns was certainly a spectacular one, but it was impossible not to feel exposed and vulnerable within such a vast space, with the eyes of all the priests upon him. 

“Good, good.” The priest nodded, his voice soft and calm and filled with a strange peace. Orion only wished he felt such peace within him now, though he would never admit to the coil of fear in his gut and he looked down at his feet as his arms were pulled up over his head, the chain holding them looped through a pulley in the ceiling far above. The electrum inlay in the floor was a nice distraction, at least until another priest fastened another cuff around his ankle and gently nudged his feet apart, his fingers soft but implacable. He tipped his head back instead, shaking it to try and dislodge a strand of dark hair bothering his eyes, and the first priest caught his chin and swept it back for him. “Try to relax. Primus will allow no harm to come to his chosen. This is necessary.”

Orion nodded, letting out a slow breath as the priest let go of him with, he thought, rather more of a caress than it warranted. He knew this was necessary, remembered the speech the priests had given when he had first been declared Prime-to-be. The role of the Prime was one of servitude, and he must prove himself willing to endure whatever was necessary for the good of his people. Still, he wasn’t sure if it was the cool air on his dark skin making him shiver, or something else entirely. He had no idea what to expect of this messenger of Primus that was supposed to appear and judge him and- if it deemed him worthy- grant him the powers of the Prime.

The priest behind him rose, and he shivered at the cool hand he dragged surreptitiously up his spine. He was fairly certain that wasn’t part of the ritual, but didn’t dare say anything. The man strode away to take his place, and Orion was left alone within a forming circle of people. Thirteen priests, each holding a copy of the holy Covenant open to, as far as he could tell, the same page. The high priest, his blue robes elaborately decorated with gold, met his eyes. “Are you ready, Orion?”  
He was not, doubted that he ever would be, but there was no backing down from this now. “I am.”  
“Then let us begin.”

A low murmur began around him; soft, rhythmic chanting that began with the high priest and slowly moved around the circle as each priest picked up seamlessly where the last had left off in the reading. Around and around it went, slowly growing in volume and strangely hypnotic, and Orion found himself swaying slightly in his chains before he could catch and steel himself. He had to be ready, had to face whatever he was required to endure. 

The chant changed as it reached the high priest once more and the man continued the reading, the others slowly joining in until all their voices surrounded him in perfect synchrony. A faint blue light began to spread around the edge of the circle, flickering like fire across the electrum in the floor which, he only realised now, formed an intricate circular design centred on him. His breath caught. He had only read about such sigils, summoning circles for creatures from beyond their world, creatures that could be holy or malevolent. Sometimes both.

The light grew stronger, rising in a wall between him and the priests as their chanting grew faster and faster, flickers of purple joining the blue in a dancing aurora and sending strange shadows from the chains above him, his own shadow a distorted, many-faceted thing. As he watched, the shadows seemed to shift, and he realised with a jolt that they had taken on their own shape, much larger and more jagged than his own form. His hands clenched in their bindings and for a moment he fought the urge to struggle, to get away as they grew darker, drew together into a mass that seemed far, far larger than any shadow he could have cast.

He bit back a scream as the shadow mass rose up from the floor, solidifying into a shape eight, nine feet tall and twice as broad as him that loomed well above his head. It seemed to absorb the light around it at first, but as the chanting became more frenzied its surface shimmered, rippled and became glossy, changing piece by piece from jet black to a dark, steely grey. His breath caught as he lifted his gaze to its head and locked eyes with two burning, violet pits that seemed to pierce right to his very soul.

He was frozen in place, his legs trembling and his heart hammering as the creature regarded him with a tilt of its head. Its face was framed and shadowed by a pair of massive, curling horns whos points jutted beyond its cheeks, but the light caught on sharp, jagged teeth as it grinned down at him. Every shift of the light highlighted different planes of its heavily armoured hide, glimmered across the spikes across its shoulders and the sharp angles of its hips and double jointed legs, ending in cloven hooves. One clawed hand cupped his chin, the wicked, steely talons pressed against skin that suddenly felt far too thin, far too vulnerable, and he thought he heard a low rumbling sound like thunder in the distance. It took all the will he had not to look away from the creature’s eyes as it licked its thin lips and blinked slowly at him. “Welcome, little primeling. We shall see how worthy you are. More handsome than the last offering, certainly.”

“Who are you?” Orion asked, hating how his voice trembled on the words. He was going to be the Prime, there was no room for fear here, not even in the face of something so terrifying to behold, something that could eviscerate him without even really trying.   
“Hmm. Who, not what. For your respect you shall have an answer.” The creature purred, its bladed tail swishing back and forth and making a scraping sound across the stonework as it studied Orion, its eyes roving down his body with leisurely approval. “I am Megatron. Merely an emissary. And you are Orion Pax, though perhaps not for long.”  
Orion wanted to reply, wanted to question what Megatron meant by that, but the moment his lips parted the creature’s thumb claw slipped between them, catching against his tongue. He jerked back, and Megatron’s low laugh was a rumble he felt as much as heard as it followed him, its arm sliding around his waist so that the talons rested against the base of his spine. “Have no fear, little primeling,” It purred, bending down so that its face was on a level with Orion’s, “you need only serve me well.” 

Its long tongue snaked along his jaw and he gasped, body tensing as the claws dug in slightly. The hand was hot against his skin and seemed to cover the entire width of his back as it slid upwards, mapping what muscle definition he had from hauling books around all day. He half expected them to dig in, tear him open, but the agony never came and instead Megatron seemed inclined merely to taunt him with the fear of it. Instead it drew him close, its tongue slowly retracting as it replaced the touch with the hot, hard points of its teeth against his throat, barely touching but enough to have him stop breathing for a moment. He held fast, determined not to show his fear, and only tilted his head back when the point of a horn was tipped against his chin. “Determined. Good. But you shall know your place before the end of this.” Megatron chuckled darkly, and the huge hand slid to his shoulder while the tail wrapped around his leg, the blade against the backs of his knees. “Kneel for me.”

He let his knees buckle, but was brought up short by the chain. Megatron huffed and removed his hands, then with a crunch the pressure was suddenly off his wrists and he fell, only to be brought up painfully short by the emissary’s grip on the chain. His shoulders protested as he was lowered to his knees, his eyes down and fixed firmly on its hooves as he breathed through the pain. He only dared look up when the tail drew away from him, and found himself face to face with something no book could ever have prepared him for. 

At first glance Megatron’s cock seemed as armoured as the rest of it, long and thick and ridged along the top side with a strange metallic sheen. He tried to look away, but the creature’s claws caught his chin and held him, the thumb finding his mouth again to press his lips apart. It took him a moment to understand, and a few moments more to decide that this was preferable to a lot of other options, and that it would be easier to comply. He leaned in, letting the chains take his weight, and opened his mouth to press his tongue to the thick shaft before him. He only hoped it would be satisfied with his inexperienced attempt.

It tasted like ash and metal and Orion nearly recoiled, but he found Megatron’s claws working their way into his hair and was unable to get away. He steeled himself and tried again, running his tongue along the underside and swirling it over the tip, trying to copy things he had only read about. Megatron’s purr made the stone tremble beneath his knees, the blue fire of the sigil flickering over his calves harmlessly as he worked his tongue over its cock. The taste seemed to fade a little as he got used to it at least, and the purring sent tingles of sensation through his body that seemed to resonate deep in his gut. Even the brush of claws against his scalp wasn’t terrible, once it became clear that Megatron didn’t intend to tear his head off. 

Slowly, Orion felt himself relax, dared to dip his tongue against the creature’s slit, bringing forth a low growl that sent a shiver down his spine. He parted his lips wider, slipping them over the head though he had to stretch his jaw to do so, it was so thick. Megatron grunted, the fingers in his hair tightening, and he let slip a startled sound as it pulled him in closer, forcing its cock down his throat at a steady but relentless pace. It was all he could do not to gag, gasping through his nose as he tried to struggle. The creature held him effortlessly, paying no heed, and Orion felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He forced them back and clenched his fists. No weakness here. He must endure.

He received only a moment’s reprieve as Megatron withdrew slightly and rocked back into him, using his mouth effortlessly and heedless of his gasps, of the way his throat tried to close around the intrusion. Indeed, its purrs intensified until they seemed to shake Orion’s whole body, and he found himself hardening despite the pain and the strange floating sensation in his head. This wasn’t something he had ever imagined himself enjoying, and yet…

Megatron pulled free and he gasped, coughing and wheezing for air. His throat felt raw and burned, but Megatron apparently wasn’t done with him yet. It dropped his arms and he fell forward, only just managing to catch himself on his bound hands as he heard the clunk of its hooves move behind him. A loud thud and a looming shadow were all the warning he got as its talons wrapped around his stomach, lifting his hips into the air. He stilled, waiting, his heart hammering, but Megatron seemed to be just observing. Slowly the creature pulled him back into its lap, the massive arm wrapping around Orion’s chest feeling like it could crush him by accident. “Hmm. They bring me a virgin.” he heard, shivered when he realised just how close that voice was to his ear. It was followed by the graze of sharp teeth over the shell of his ear, the brush of that hot tongue, and he tilted his head away only to find it trailing over his neck.

He wanted to protest, but his only forays had been with women and he’d certainly never been had like this before. All he managed was a strangled gasp as the teeth scraped against his throat, not breaking the skin but leaving lines of fire across it. “No matter, little primeling. You will learn fast enough.” He was lowered down again, his hips pulled upwards, and his cry of surprise was muffled against the stone as something hot and thick began worming its way into his ass. A puff of breath over his back gave some suggestion as it what it was, but the tongue seemed impossibly long as he writhed in Megatron’s grip. His legs trembled; the unfamiliar intrusion ached, but the wicked tip seemed to be finding its way to spots deep inside him that he hadn’t even known existed, lighting up his nerves with strange, wonderful tingles of pleasure. 

He felt as much as heard Megatron chuckle, buried his face in his arm to hide a moan at the vibration that seemed to reach his very core. His body seemed to stretch to accomodate and the pain soon faded, leaving only the incredible heat and him gasping every time the tongue moved. It was impossible not to squirm, though he wasn’t sure if he was trying to escape or trying to get more. It didn’t matter. Megatron’s grip was firm, his claws splayed across his side as he held him up in one hand. There was no escaping. 

Eventually the tongue withdrew and Orion felt his throat catch on a whine as he felt its loss. His face burned suddenly; when had he become so needy? So wanton? When had he started enjoying this? Megatron’s purr only made that worse, and he felt the creature shift behind him until something far larger than the tongue pressed against his entrance. The other hand came down somewhere by his head and he shuddered at the hot drag of its tongue against the back of his neck, the deep rumble of its chest against his back. “I think you are quite ready for me, hmm?”

He didn’t dare reply, but apparently Megatron didn’t need one. Its grip tightened on him and pulled him up against its body and he cried out as the thick, blunt tip of its cock breached him. It burned, far thicker than the tongue and just as hot, and for a moment he was certain it would tear him open. He realised with a jolt of shame he wasn’t sure if he minded. The first of the ridges slid inside him and there was a brief moment of reprieve, but Megatron was implacable and held him firm no matter how much he writhed, regardless of how he panted into the crook of his elbow, his bound hands scrabbling for purchase on the stone. Megatron groaned above him and pushed in a little harder, wringing another cry from his lips. It should hurt, he managed to think through the haze, but it hardly did any more. 

It seemed to take hours for Megatron to hilt itself inside him, hours of impossible stretch and strange pain-pleasure, of certainty that this ridge would be the last, or the one that finished him, broke him. He was shaking all over, his cock painfully hard against his stomach, but Megatron seemed to have no intention of stopping. It set its teeth against the back of his neck and shifted its hips, dragging its cock out of him so that every ridge caught at his entrance and the tip dragged against every sensitive spot, then thrust it back in far more quickly. He screamed, his back arching up against its broad, armoured chest. Its hand shifted under him and he writhed as its rough palm trapped his cock against his body, giving him the glorious friction he had been craving as its thrusts shoved him forward each time he was impaled anew. 

It was relentless, and Orion lost all track of time or where he was, there was only the hot, hard skin against him, the burning pleasure and impossible stretch and that rough, agonising, incredible stroke against his cock. Only Megatron. It didn’t speak but its purring, interspersed with rough growls, was all-encompassing. He had almost forgotten that he had been afraid, that he had had any doubt. Surely, for a creature of such power to desire him he must be just as powerful, he must be worthy of his title.

Megatron tensed above him, stilled for a moment with a heavy breath, then drew out and thrust into him with all its strength, drawing a scream from his throat as impossible heat flooded his body, made his toes curl against the stone. The creature panted against his neck, its purrs silenced for a moment, and Orion shuddered as it slowly dragged itself out of his body, its palm pressing harder against his cock and drawing him to a shuddering, boneless climax. Something hot dripped down the inside of his thighs and over his balls and for a moment he feared that Megatron had made him bleed, but there was still no pain. 

Still it held him, and he gasped as one talon brushed an oversensitive nipple. It had to be over, he thought, but any relief was short-lived as he was pulled back upright against its chest, his feet barely touching the floor as it impaled him again and he cried out. “Come now, little primeling.” The deep voice purred in his ear. “You did not think this would be the only test, did you? A Prime must endure.”

It took him again, and again, until he lost track of time and how many times, until he could think of nothing but chasing the next orgasm and its thick, heavy cock inside of him, until he was soaked with its spend and filthy with his own, until his wrists and ankles were chafed from the cuffs and his entire body was a single boneless ache. When Megatron finally let him go he lay limp and panting on the stone floor, its cool surface wonderful to his overheated body. Still the creature loomed over him, and he felt its tongue curl under his chin and over his jaw before one massive claw tilted his head to meet its eyes. Their fire had cooled slightly, gone from the bright violet of before to a calmer shade of blue. He didn’t have the energy to wonder about that, or to struggle against it, though as it lowered its head he had a flash of its teeth tearing his head from his body. 

It didn’t do that, however. Its lips were as hot as the rest of it, but softer than he had imagined as an impossibly gentle kiss was placed against his mouth. He held his breath, didn’t dare to move as it lingered, but when it drew away there was a strangely serene smile on its face. It nodded.

The light beneath him suddenly flashed, brightened, and there was a brief moment of pain that had him cry out in surprise. When it faded, Megatron had moved away from him slightly, crouched by his side instead of over him. It seemed… smaller, somehow. All his aches and exhaustion were gone, he realised suddenly, and Megatron grinned at him as it reached out a hand. “Rise, Optimus Prime.” It said.

He blinked, stunned, then dazedly took its hand and let it haul him to his feet. His chains were gone, he realised suddenly. It still dwarfed him, but he realised he was staring at its chest now rather than its belly, and it didn’t seem anywhere near as broad compared to him. “I passed?”  
“You did. You may call upon the power of a Prime, and upon me when you have need.” It released his hand and backed away with the smallest of bows. “Regardless of what need that may be.”

It vanished in a flash of violet fire, leaving him blushing, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as the blue light faded around him. The priests knelt around the circle now, the heads bowed to him. He felt a little lost then, unsure how to deal with such respect.

They let the silence linger a little too long before the high priest looked up and smiled at him. “Long live the Prime!” he declared, and the rest of the priests took up the cry, which echoed all around the vast chamber. A pair of temple slaves hurried forward, having to reach up on their tiptoes to place the elaborate mantle of the Prime over his shoulders, and he drew it around himself. The air of the temple seemed freezing now. They, he decided, would be the first freed as soon as his power was made known to the world. No more slavery. 

He turned towards the vast temple doors as they slowly began to swing open, the bright sunlight of a new day falling on his face. He took one step, then another, his new long legs eating up the temple floor, and the priests fell into step behind him.

He had a lot of changes to make.


End file.
